


Indecent

by milka121



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: One would think the princess sheltered her whole live in a castle would grow up to be prude, or at least cautious aboutthose things,but it seemed the years of isolation and repressed libido had exactly the opposite effect.And that was why Rita Mordio was kneeling under the cover of princess Estellise’s dress, slowly licking through the beautiful, lacy underwear the even more beautiful parts of the princess’ body, on a royal ball.





	Indecent

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists solely because I was bored on a school trip, and my first thought upon seeing a 18th-century dress was: "Wow, Rita could really fit down there." So here we are.  
> Apologies for any typos/mistakes, I wrote it in two hours or so while walking around a castle. ~~Accurate.~~

Estelle let out a shaky breath. Rita smirked. This was much more entertaining than she previously thought it would be.

Estelle has agreed to the plan suspiciously easily; one would think the princess sheltered her whole live in a castle would grow up to be prude, or at least cautious about _those things_ , but it seemed the years of isolation and repressed libido had exactly the opposite effect.

And that was why Rita Mordio was kneeling under the cover of princess Estellise’s dress, slowly licking through the beautiful, lacy underwear the even more beautiful parts of the princess’ body, on a royal ball.

Of course they weren’t in the middle of the ballroom - that would be too reckless and dangerous, and though they both couldn’t say they disliked the idea, they were also fully aware of the scandal it would cause if discovered, and they still needed practice: Rita with walking on her knees under the dress and Estelle with keeping her voice down. The balcony had to suffice - close enough to give them the thrill they needed yet still pretty excluded, with no one accompanying them to witness their not so subtle actions.

Estelle sighed and spread her legs a little bit more. Rita took the hint and took advantage of the new, exposed area; Estelle stilled her breath as Rita pressed her tongue in just the right place and panted when Rita rubbed there again, deliberately, studiously.

Rita felt the wetness dampening the princess’ snowy white, soft underwear, her spit and Estelle’s arousal mixing together. Oh, thank gods Estelle loved this long, roomy dresses so much. Rita was beginning to love them, too.

“Rita, please,” Estelle let out. Her hands roamed on the folds of the dress. To an outsider it would look like a natural gesture, simply fixing the look; they had no way to know that their princess was pushing the genius mage’s face between her thighs, begging for things she was too embarrassed to speak about out loud.

And Rita will give in, eventually. But teasing was far too much fun to stop, and not since they were already here, doing this.

Rita licked a circle and sucked on a place she knew Estelle’s clitoris was. She was rewarded with a sharp intake of a breath, a small, desperate roll of the hips, and-

“Your highness.” A male voice.

“Flynn,” Estelle said, and to her credit, her words were not as shaky as Rita anticipated them to be.

Rita slipped a finger in Estelle’s underwear.

“I'm looking for Yuri,” Flynn said as Rita rubbed at the wetness between Estelle’s lips. “Have you seen him?”

“N-no,” Estelle breathed out. Her thighs shook. She must have been conflicted, now, trying to decide between shutting her legs or giving in.

Rita wasn't going to let her back off, though; she slid the soft material further down and rested her forehead on Estelle’s abdomen, breathing in her sweet scent - waiting, offering, presenting, her fingertips just barely caressing the inner parts of Estelle.

“Oh,” Flynn said, and Rita heard the footsteps drawing closer, “that's a shame. What about Rita?”

Rita kissed those sweet, sweet lips and briefly wondered what would it be like if she revealed herself, here, for everyone to see, with her mouth on their princess’ wetness. Indecent. A blasphemy, almost.

“I-” Estelle shook. “N-no.”

“Estellise, are you okay?” Flynn asked with a concern in his voice. “Your face is reddened. Have you been drinking?”

“No, no,” Estelle protested again and Rita felt when her body moving as he gestured. “I'm really okay. Just a bit cold.”

Estelle stilled when Rita grabbed her asscheeks, to gain a better access and also because Rita liked touching Estelle’s behind. Rita flickered her tongue, tasting, teasing around the entrance.

“Please allow me to escort you to your rooms, then-”

“That won't be necessary,” Estelle interrupted him. Under the dress, Rita’s index finger crept down, accompanying her mouth in preparing Estelle.

One swift movement, and Rita’s finger slid all in.

Estelle took in a shaky breath.

“Your highness!” A few steps closer, and Flynn must have grabbed Estelle by her arm, judging by the way she flinched and stepped back a little. Rita latched her mouth away from Estelle and as quietly as she could Rita changed her position so that she was certain no part of her was sticking out from under Estelle’s dress.

But that didn’t stop her from putting a second finger inside Estelle and thrusting up and down, searching for the spot the princess liked so much.

“I'm- I'm fine,” Estelle breathed out. “But can I… request a glass of water?”

“Of course,” Flynn replied, and the hurried steps told Rita he walked out from the balcony and back into the dimly lit ballroom.

A second later Estelle’s hand has found Rita’s head. “Rita, please, before he comes back, _please_ -”

Rita didn’t need any more encouragement than that. Her mouth found once again Estelle’s groin and Rita’s fingers thrust; once, twice-

“There,” Estelle breathed out in a weak voice, “ _there-_ ”

Rita helped Estelle find the right angle to allow her to move up and down on Rita’s fingers, bringing her closer, closer to that sweet release she was so desperate for, and Rita loved it, loved to hear all these small, impatient sounds, feel this burning need in every shake of the smooth thighs and twitches inside Estelle, and she was so impossibly, wonderfully wet and tight and soft-

Estelle cried out and Rita felt the hands clutching on her hair through the fabric of the dress as Estelle jerked, and suddenly, there was wetness sliding down Rita’s hand. Rita licked Estelle clean - the princess let out small sighs at the overstimulation - and when she was done, she scrambled out from under the dress.

Estelle’s face, flushed with a beautiful shade of red, surrounded by her slightly disheveled hair was simply begging Rita to kiss it, so she did.

Right when they moved away from each other, Flynn returned.

“Rita Mordio, here you are,” he greeted her with a nod. “I haven't seen you around.”

He reached to Estelle, a glass of water in hand, but Rita snached it away before he could protest.

“That’s me,” Rita agreed. “You can leave the princess in my care.”

“Yes.” Even though her voice was still clearly breathless, Estelle sent her a bright smile. “Rita really can take a good care of me.”

Rita wiped her hand off the back of her trousers and smirked.


End file.
